


Some Advice

by Dragonfire13



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Episode: s02e01-03: Orion Pax, Knock Out flirts a bit, set between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: Knock Out gives Orion some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Transformers fanfic!:) 
> 
> Feels weird doing a fandom that doesn't have any superheroes.

"Your name is Knockout correct?” Orion asked as his optics followed the tiny, red medic who was slowly taking the two Autobot symbols off of him, and placing two Decepticon symbol into his armor. Knockout glanced up at him with those ruby red optics, not answering for a moment as he dropped the second Autobot symbol onto the nearby table. He finally paused in his work “That’s correct, what do you want Pri-Pax.” Knockout answered while silently cursing himself for almost saying Prime.

“I am a Decepticon, correct?” Orion asked and got a hum of yes as his answer. “Have I always been a Decepticon?”

“Didn’t Lord Megatron explain this already?”

“…A little, but it was very confusing. He only told me that I was a spy and not much else.”

“Well, I’m sure he will explain more later.”

“Can you still tell me if I’ve always been a Decepticon?”

“I don’t know. I only joined after Cybotron fell, by then you were already gone.” Knockout finally told him, with a slight cruel smile appearing on his lips, as he finished one symbol and grabbed the next to start wielding it in. Orion couldn’t help, but decide that he didn’t like that smile on Knockout’s face, it just didn’t seem right on his face. “If I may ask…. Why did you decide to join the Decepticons.” Orion asked softly helm slightly tilted to the side.

Knockout thought about hitting him with a wrench for asking that, but decided it would be best not to. Sighing he leaned away from Orion, his red optics meeting Pax’s blue ones. “I joined because it didn’t make sense staying neutral any longer, now be quiet and let me finish my work. I have other things I need to do.” Orion stayed silent after that allowing the medic to finish in peace, he stood and watched as Knockout tossed the two Autobot symbols into the trash barely looking at them or Orion while waving him out.

Knockout’s vents let out a whoosh of air before he said “Orion before you go, a word of advice.” Knockout turned half his body to the larger merch, who paused by the door and turned to look back at him. Orion’s optics were filled with a naive innocents that Knockout hadn’t seen in a long time. “First off, stop asking questions. Second, always follow orders. Third, no matter what never go against Lord Megatron.” Knockout paused for a moment, he could say anything to get Orion to only trust him or Lord Megatron. Instead he said “Don’t always trust what you’re told is the truth.” Before he turned and went back to working on a replacement arm for one of the Vehicons who had gotten his blasted off.

“What does that mean Knockout?” Orion asked his voice soft, a hand pressed against the wall, while his optics watched the red medic. Orion jumped as a wrench hit the front of his armor and a red optic glare met his optics.  
"What does what mean Orion? And didn’t I tell you to leave already? I have work to do and I don’t need you cluttering up my work space. Breakdown does that enough for everyone.”  
“But-.”

No, buts! Leave now or you’ll find yourself full of dents, Sweet Rims.” Knockout growled another wrench in hand, ready to be thrown. “Whatever you seem to think you I said, didn’t happen. Do I need to do a scan on your memory banks?”

“No.”

“Good. Now get out. Lord Megatron will be waiting.” Knockout said the wrench twirling in his claws. Orion quickly went through the door taking that the threat was a promise. He paused half way out the door though and turned back to say “Thank you for your advice.” And left barley noticing that the white ear slits on the sides of Knockout’s face go up towards Orion, and red optics watching him leave wondering just how long he would last before he was killed.

* * *

Orion walked the halls of Nemesis, his servos still changed into his guns, while his battle mask stayed in place. He paused and glanced down the hall before turning and walking down it, trying to find the ground bridge controls, but was just becoming more and more turned around. "Aren't you suppose to be working Sweet Rims?" The voice came from behind him making him twist around, guns going up then pausing as he found himself staring at Knock Out. The medic was leaning against the wall, watching him with red optics.

"Knock Out.... I was just... Taking a short walk?"

"With your battle mask on and weapons out?" Knock Out asked looking almost bored. Pushing himself up and off the wall he strolled towards Orion watching the taller merc like a predator watches prey. "If you're looking for the hallway ground bridge controls you need to go down this hall, turn right, then turn left and you'll be there."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why not? It'll be fun to see how this plays out, and besides maybe I have some of my own plans for Megatron." Knock Out hummed as he came to a stop in front of Orion. "I would get moving unless you want your precious Auotbots to be killed by Megatron."


End file.
